creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:YakuYabai
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Room246A.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 04:16, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the critique and feedback on my pasta. It's motivating as tits.TheTyk1337 (talk) 22:07, April 26, 2013 (UTC)TheTyk1337 RE: When you go into editor, there should be a category module to the right. If you hover your arrow over the category in the module, a pencil and garbage can icon should appear. Click the garbage can icon to dispose of it, then hit publish. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 23:50, April 27, 2013 (UTC) In thinnest day, In fattest night, may no cake ever escape my sight, let those who worship Weight Watcher's might, beware my spandex, for it is too tight! (talk) 12:59, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Yo I haven't seen you in chat for a while, what's up? Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 12:42, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Been too long Watcha been up to? I look forward to seeing you in chat sometime. Cross my heart, hope to die. Stick a needle in your eye. 10:37, September 23, 2013 (UTC) ...? That was a poem, by policy it goes on a page and not a blog so it was subject to deletion. Now if you will explain how I am power hungry and sexist. Princess Platinum [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) :So they were pointless unprovoked personal attacks... Princess Platinum [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) -- Princess Platinum [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) 20:42, September 23, 2013 (UTC) A Question for You So as you could tell by the comment I left, your poem This Old Man succeeded in creeping me out. That ending made me look over my shoulder in a panic. Haha! Anywho, I was wondering if I could narrate your story? I think it would be a lot of fun. I would credit your name, obviously, and I'd make sure to link the poem in the description. And hey, maybe if you have a mic that can record MP3 or WAV files, you could take part in the narration! I could edit both our recordings, so that the voiceover work goes in a certain pattern. I think that'd be pretty cool! :D Just let me know what you think. Keep up the good work, dude! PS: Thanks for what you're doing for our nation. I salute you :) Marsh0l0mew (talk) 06:46, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hey, man! Thanks, dude! But yeah, I know there's not much dialogue. What I meant was that we'd both read the story in full, and I'd edit the recordings so that it'd be like we're taking turns telling the poem. Then maybe to add a sense of extra eerieness, we'd both read the final line - the shock moment - in unison. Just something to experiment and have fun with! :) Marsh0l0mew (talk) 23:23, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: Oh, definitely! Awesomesauce! My email address is marsh0l0mew22@gmail.com Yeah, same here: can't wait to see how this turns out. I'm sure it's gonna be REALLY cool :D Marsh0l0mew (talk) 08:35, September 30, 2013 (UTC) It's Done! :D I got the video of your peom finished up and uploaded onto my channel. I think it turned out great! :D I also posted it on the article itself, so people could have the option of either reading the poem or listening to it. Aaaah, decision-making. Haha! Thanks again for your help with this, dude! It probably wouldn't have been as cool if you weren't able to collab. I hope the video is to your liking :) Marsh0l0mew (talk) 20:23, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Just Ermagerd! Never would have thought of you as a guy who'd say "Ermagerd!" Haha! That's awesome XD I'm SUPER glad you loved it, dude! It's cool, too, that you wanna tweet it; nobody ever tweets me. Lol! And a BIG thanks for the subscription-to-be; it means a lot. Have a kickass day, my man! :D Marsh0l0mew (talk) 19:14, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Been a while Hey man. It's Kill (new account). Where have you been? I haven't talked to you in months. How've you been? I hope I can catch up with you sometime. Take care. Silverspots 16:42, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: Yeah, that can't happen with me. I don't forget friends. But anyways, I've been alright, how about you? "Never say never, cause limits, like fears, are often just an illusion" 16:48, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: Re: How have you been? Well, I can't really say my life has been as interesting as yours recently. I recently gave writing CP's a break and I'm now working on an adventure story. Other than that I'm pretty much drowning in school work and trying to maintain this chat when I can. But anyways, it's great to hear you're back! I hope we run into each other again. And yeah, the username. I got tired of seeing "Kill1mes" all the time, and reflecting on my low points, so I chose this username. I have absolutely no idea where I came up with it from, it just came to me after a minute of thinking. :P But yeah, K.I.T. ~We are the Jack-o-Laterns in July, setting fire to the sky!~ 16:01, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Jeez I tell you, when you forget the second part of your username, you're impossible to find. I've been trying to get a check-in message to you for a month, I swear. So I just wanted to see what's new. What have you been up to? It'll be good to hear back from you. "Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass. It's about learning to dance in the rain.” 18:45, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey again, it's me, after about eight months. How are you doing, man? It'd be cool to see you again. "When you come out of the storm you won't be the same person that walked in. That's what the storm is all about." 23:28, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: It's been so long Hey, Kill/Silverspots here. New name change just to sound cooler. Glad to hear you've been doing great! What have you been up to in these many months? Silvekéir (talk) 06:05, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: Good to heard from you Well, I graduated and am getting ready to move into college, not much aside from that. I heard Alaska can be a great place. I have a uncle who lives up there and loves it. Also, the old chatroom is gone. All the members moved chats half a dozen times then abandoned ship. And this site removed Article Listings. Too much fuss over something so trivial and all that. Anyways, good luck and take care Silvekéir (talk) 03:52, August 11, 2015 (UTC)